User talk:Zeus0/Archive 1
hello,this is Sparta my first Archive,this is where i began my journey,and if you leave a dang message here i will take a potato chip,and eat it! move it to da main talk page thing,and i get really annoyed so dont,or i will explain the giggle theroy to you the name of this Archive is "da archive dat never was", the name was chosen by Zac...,or was it Jared,well all i know is dat he is Zexion's younger Nobodie brother Hey, 'sup? |} Templates Random Conversation. Moo. Give me some time.}} Two thingehs. useing pages }} RE: CARS DRIVE U What?|mood=confused}} Decided we've been talking a bit. And we've been getting along good so... }} sjvogiuh5e4gvre Don't rush me and stuff.}} Light and Dark RP Hi How Do You Make Friends Bester Friends }} Random Event HAPPY- uhh -LATE EARTH DAY!!!! Or an early one, not realy sure... }} hi, zeus! nice to meet you H.e.a.t. ODIN *Probably won't be able to do air guitar, but I can do teh others. Do you want me to help set up your moods? *Potato.}} DED NOT DEAD!!!!! LKJPOR IPOISRu Brawl Friends There Ain't No Than Like a Chicken Wang *chicken wings come alive* }} Me ish not gloomy, XD. Everyone just has these big bubble things and I have a helpless line. XD Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 21:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) oh, i thought Zexion was another user xD Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 21:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Sea Thing }} Hello, King of the Gods and the Sky. DGgjl/ HALLELUJAH, BABY!!! }} I see you've logged on after I sent my message...but you still haven't done your tag...}} to use it) on someone else's talk page other than the person who tagged you (which, in this case, would be me) to tag someone else and you're done...for the time being.}} }} Hey, Zeus... Joe J. 20:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama at Sea Total Drama at Sea Total Drama at Sea Meanwhile: }} Hi Hello Zeus! And I ain't stalking Wii...he accidently created me in his oven. And he is givning me a home and a name and not sending me to the govermentNick De Cake 16:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Ginny Ad Thingy }} Total Drama At Sea Total Drama At Sea Join please } |text = Hey, Zeus, can you join Cooking Class RP, just type this: User_blog:Mayor_Zain/Cooking_Class_RP}} ' }} RANDOM LINKS!!! YO. Animal Crossing Wiki The Sims qualifies as related, because MySims be a spin-off of that game.}} I'm gonna be offline now because im going to some fancy restaurant }} uuuuuuuu }} Hey, Check out Camp out 101! You are featured in there! Yeah, so I'm gonna edit soon! I need you to come up with some dialogue for yourself for the beginning, if you are voted off, if you succeed an event and if you win the show... don't forget if you lose the event and show.... Good luck! Mayor Zain 18:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *Defends From Teh RickRolls* Hi Zeus. Can you tell me how to get a word bubble with a sim? Teddy10 Word Bubble Pic }} CODY!!!! }} Archiving